


our love came out of the woodwork

by qiaolianmay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Maybe - Freeform, SHIELD Academy, Suicide Attempt, lol maybe there's angst hehe, windstruck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/pseuds/qiaolianmay
Summary: Her name is Melinda.Melinda Qiaolian May. It felt strange just saying her name. She has something no one else can touch. It’s a dream of anyone, to go travelling with the person they love. He wished for that too, and they did go on a trip. However...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote this one before. I just feel like I can finally finish it. I do hope so.
> 
> *Disclaimer: Agents of SHIELD is not mine.  
> Title came from Sleeping At Last's Woodwork

It didn’t started with a ‘hello.’

It didn’t started with a nerdy boy wearing a Captain America merchandise introducing himself to a young chinese girl with a piercing look.

It didn’t started with the same chinese girl smiling at the said nerdy boy.

It all started with an argument.

He entered a heated discussion he knew he shouldn’t enter but they were talking about history. The very reason why he was there in SHIELD academy in the first place. The chinese girl was having a heated debate with a girl with red streaks on her hair when he butt in. He just couldn’t help himself, really.

“Actually, Steve Rogers was under Director Carter that time.” He interrupted. He met two death glares, he should’ve known that interrupting a heated discussion between two women would result to his death. He had this small smile on his face upon saying it and he heard something akin to a face palm at the back but he didn’t concentrate on them, instead, the one he noticed fully was the glare from the chinese girl. Despite giving him the stare that possible to kill people, all he can think of is the cliché thing. 

‘ _ She is breathtaking.’ _

It wasn’t until their next class that he proved them that he was right. The red girl with red streaks—whom he later on found out named Victoria—looked at him with a smirk and he replied with a timid smile. Maybe it wasn’t that bad that he interrupted. However, the chinese girl didn’t even spare him a glance.

Their next class was hand-to-hand combat. Phil watched in awe as the girl with the death glare moved with the air. She was gliding and all of her moves were so graceful and so fast that he’s afraid that he would miss every move she does if he blink. She’s no ordinary woman and she’s advance for their level.

“Good job Melinda.” Their instructor said.

_ ‘Melinda. It means gentle. It suits her perfectly.’ _ He thought.

He was called next and faced with a big guy named John Garrett. He looked full of himself, that’s what he had noticed first. Phil’s skills weren’t like Melinda’s but he was adept enough in fighting, thanks to her mom who insisted on trying the art of Karate some time two years ago. John Garrett might be a big man and looked strong but he was slow. Using his force against him, Phil manage to land him on the mats. John grinned at him and said he’s good than what he looked like. He might look like those guys who used to bully him but he was rather nice.

Victoria introduced herself to him along with Isabelle Hartley, a guy called Blake, and Melinda. Technically, only the three introduced themselves and Victoria just gestured on Melinda. She was looked at him and it made him felt conscious.

Victoria apologized to him for snapping earlier. For Phil, there was nothing to talk about, he was the one who interrupted them and it’ll be absurd if they even say sorry for that small thing.

“Lin! Aren’t you gonna say sorry to him? You snapped at him earlier, remember?” Victoria reminded with a hint of sarcasm on her tone.

“If he changes his name to ‘Sorry’, I will call him that.” Melinda replied, leaving them and headed to the shower room.

“I’m sorry Phillip. She’s not usually like this but she is a nice lady, that Melinda May.” Victoria assured him.

Melinda was an enigma. She was like that 1000 puzzle pieces or  maybe a rubiks cube. It would definitely take time to know and understand her.

Phil always loved puzzles anyways.

* * *

It wasn’t until they were in a pub when Melinda finally cracked.

They were in bar drinking even if some of them were still underage, however, they all had a reason to celebrate. They all passed their classes and they’re heading to the next step.

One year down and couple more years to go.

Melinda wasn’t with the group yet since she had a one-on-one flight training that supposed to end that night. It was an advance class in avionics and since she already had training way before she entered the academy, Director Carter approved her request.

“What are you plans for our little vacation?” Blake asked.

“Taking some time in the mountains.” Izzy answered.

“Visit the family, of course.” Vic shrugged. “How ‘bout you Phil?” she added.

“I’ll be staying here since I have nowhere to go.” He replied timidly.

The group went quiet for a while, probably thinking about Phil’s answer. It wasn’t that he needed their pity but it was the truth, what can he even say?

“I guess you’ll be stuck here with Lin then.” 

Phil perked at the Blake’s comment. The thought of Melinda staying here in the academy like him brought warmth in the pit of his stomach, he didn’t understand it but all he knew was that knowing it made him giddy. It was like getting his first Captain America trading card that he looked for years.

“You like her.” Vic commented with a smirk.

“What are you saying Vic? She never once spared me a glance. She did but passing. We don’t even talk.” He stammered as his hands became clammy.

“You didn’t even answered what she was implying Phil.”Izzy commented with the same smirk Vic was wearing. Phil looked at Blake and he just shrugged at him, telling him that he’s on his own now.

“She’s pretty.” He said feeling his cheeks warmed at the admission.

Vic and Izzy shared a  look he couldn’t decipher, soon enough, the four forgotten about it and they resumed to their relaxed state of just watching everything around them and drinking beers.

It’s midnight when Melinda arrived and entered the pub. She was wearing cargo pants and a black tank top, she was wearing her hair in low ponytail and some of the strands of her hair cascade on her face.

“You might want to shut your trap before you make a fool out of yourself in front of her, Coulson.” Vic commented beside him.

‘ _ She’s breathtakingly beautiful. _ ’ His cliché thought betrayed him once again.

Melinda sat directly in front of him since it was the only place left and he was trying to do everything not to look at her. Clearly, she was a distraction and apparently, he wasn’t the only one.

They heard catcalls from another table. It all started upon she entered the premises of the bar and continued until she sat with them. Phil noticed that she was clenching her fist tightly that her knuckles turned into white. Uncomfortable would be an understatement to describe her in this situation.

“Do you want anything?” Phil asked her. Melinda looked at her with a stern look on her face that shut him up when he tried to add if she wanted some beer like theirs.

“I can get it.” Melinda walked towards the bartender by the bar.

The catcalls didn’t stop and Phil wanted to do something about it. He knew that Melinda could take care of himself but it didn’t ease him to know that a women is being disrespected by some sleazy guys who couldn’t differentiate their head with their other head.

It wasn’t until someone grabbed Melinda’s arm that he did something. He followed Melinda to the bartender making up some lame excuse of getting some drinks for the team but really, he just wanted to make sure that no harm will fall upon her.

_ ‘It’s something Captain America would do.’ _ He thought to himself weakly trying to justify his actions.

They were about to go back to their seats when some of the sleazy guy grabbed Melinda. Melinda was about to punch the guy in the face when Phil decided that it was a good idea to break a beer bottle onto the guy’s head. The guy screamed in pain and Melinda escaped from the guy’s hold. She grabbed his hand and planted him on the floor, his arm still locked behind him with Melinda stepping on his back.

There were other guys who were about to come to his aid but they immediately back off as they heard the cracking of bones followed by the sound of their friend’s scream. Melinda let go of the man’s arms and looked at everyone with her signature glare. She grabbed one of the beers that Phil was holding and took a swig and left the area bringing the bottle with her.

Phil followed her outside. He could feel Victoria and the others followed as well but they were keeping a safe distance from them. As to why, he didn’t know.

“Are you okay?” He asked upon reaching her and mentally scolding himself at the question.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked taking another mouthful of the drink.

“Did he get you anywhere else?” He asked again.

Melinda smirked at him and in return he replied with a wry grin.

“You didn’t have to do that you know. I could’ve handled it.” She said softly. It’s the first time that she talked to him this long and all he wanted to do it to make it as long as possible.

“I know.” He replied. “But it’s something Captain Rogers would do.” He added lamely.

He was rewarded with a laugh that light up her face and a head shake. It is without a doubt the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life.

“You really like him don’t you?” She commented. “No, don’t even answer that.”

And he smiled and shrugged in his own dorky way.

They walked towards Blake’s car and waited for the others.

“Thank you.” She said breaking the silence.

“All good.”

The others arrived and they all cramped up on the car as Blake drove silently towards the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he met the mother dragon

They both knew that something had change between them that night. It was like a boundary was shattered into million pieces and allowed them to enter each other’s space. After that night, they became hyperaware of the other. It was like something was connecting them in some ways they couldn’t understand.

They seem to have an understanding. It was more than just coexisting like the way they used to before but instead they could now meet each other eye to eye without the other getting uncomfortable.

A day after their drink and the encounter with the sleazy jackass when Phil was able to talk to Melinda alone. She was in the west wing of the academy, there was a small gym there that weren’t being used by most students, the peace was good enough that Phil would stay there for hours to read some materials on making tactical decisions. Mostly, he was hidden just above the main gym where he could see the people coming and going in that gym. This might be the first time that they were able to be in the gym at the same time.

She didn’t know that she had a company or if she did, then she didn’t mind.

Phil observed her as she walked towards the right side of the gym and retrieve a what it looks like sword. He watched in awe as she moved swiftly, it was some kind of form of dancing and she was doing it gracefully. At some point, she almost looked like she was flying, her every move were calculated.

Phil could watch it all day. Unfortunately, she stopped and proceed to another formation. It was a calm one. It was a repetitive steps, meant to be calming, Phil concluded. That’s when he decided to make his presence known.

Phil sat on the floor near Melinda but had left enough space for her to do what she was doing.

“I heard you’ll be staying here too during the break.” He said attempting to start conversation.

Melinda didn’t stop what she was doing but she looked at Phil at least.

“Blake actually.” Thinking that the look actually mean she was asking if it was Vic who spill the beans. “He mentioned it last night while we were waiting for you.” He said.  
Melinda nodded.

“I will be staying here as well.” He shrugged.

“So, I guess we’ll be staying here together then.” He said and then left Melinda onto what she was doing. He glanced at her for a bit and saw a hint of a smirk on her face along with an eyeroll.

Yes, they’re indeed okay.

And it was the start.

After their friends left for vacation, Phil went to the gym to see that the mats were already on the floor and there was Melinda doing her calming steps. Phil had learned that it was a form of relaxation. It was something Melinda had learned since she was a child, ‘Tai-chi’ was it’s called. There was even a time when Phil had tried asking Melinda to teach him the basics, however, he eventually gave up after a week.

“So, what is that thing you’re doing with the sword?”

They just finished sparring and currently lying on the mats when he asked. He always kept on forgetting asking her since it always left his mouth hanging every time he watched her doing her dance.

“Wushu.” She replied. “’Wu’ is Martial and ‘Shu’ is Art.” She explained.

“So, it’s literally Martial Arts.” He exclaimed rolling to face her.

She was so close and his breath hitched at the realization.

She’s exquisite. The light that was shining on her face made her more stunning in Phil’s eyes. If that was even possible. He was so busy tracing her face with his eyes that he didn’t noticed the glint that was dancing on her brown eyes. It was too late when he noticed the smirk, she had already moved and splash the water from her bottle on him.

“Really Melinda?” He exclaimed and only got a smirk in return.

Time’s up. Time to deal with reality once again.

Just as they walked out of the room, Melinda’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Phil could hear a scolding voice of a women on the other line and by the looked of it, Melinda wasn’t really happy about the phone call.

“I thought you were busy so I didn’t bother calling you.” She argued.

“I’m with a friend and—what?” Phil looked at her listened to the other person on the line and looked like she was contemplating. “Shì māmā” she said before hanging up.

“Your Mom?” Phil asked and she nodded.

“She wanted me to visit her in the hotel she’s staying.” she explained. “She also said to take you with me.” She added.

Phil furrows his brows and stared at her with a questioning look.

“Why?” Phil asked.

Melinda just shrugged.

“What’s she like?”

“She’s strict, suspicious, perceptive. I am not even sure. I’m not entirely sure if I know her.” Melinda whispered the last line but Phil heard it nonetheless. For everyone, Melinda might’ve looked as if she was a closed book but Phil could read her perfectly and there was something about her that looked so small. She’s like a delicate flower and Phil didn’t know what to do.

* * *

It was about five o’clock when they left the premises of the Academy. Melinda went to Agent Fury to tell him that Secretary May wanted to see them during this vacation and Fury knowing who the woman was granted her request.

They arrived in the hotel after twenty minutes. It was one of those big hotels that you only see on cliché spy movies. Melinda entered the and went to the concierge and asked for the dining hall and that Lian May was expecting them.

Phil was left looking around him in delight. He felt like he was in a mission and the mission was facing the mother and the one of the current head of CIA. Melinda called him and he took a deep breath. He shook his head and questioned himself why he was acting like a fool, it wasn’t like he was meeting the mother of her girlfriend.

Melinda May was not her girlfriend.

‘ _but you wanted to._ ’ His traitorous mind whispered.

Melinda and him entered the hall and he didn’t know what to expect really. Melinda walked towards a petite women with Chinese descent. She was wearing a white suit, she looked regal and powerful despite her height. If Phil was quite nervous that time, then now, he was indeed. He felt his hand go clammy and he couldn’t seem to know where to place his hand.

“Good Evening Mama.” Melinda greeted.

“Mama, this is Phillip Coulson. Phil, my mom, Lian May.” She introduced.

“Good Evening Ma’am” He parroted.

Lian May stared at him with calculating eyes. It was the same looked that Melinda gave him back when they met or rather that fateful moment he interrupted her.

Lian nodded and proceed to take a seat and the two followed.

They had small talks about the academy and how was Qiaolian coping in the academy and if the people were giving them a hard time.

They both answered respectfully and Phil noticed that it seems like it ran in the family that doing small talks weren’t their thing.

Melinda went to find the restroom and it left Phil with her mother.

“How is my Qiaolian?” She asked in her think Chinese accent.

“She’s doing great ma’am. S-she’s currently has the highest rank in our batch and knowing that she’s the youngest is really impressive.” He babbled and he knew that his voice was laced with amazement.

“Promise me one thing Phillip,” She started. “Take care of her.” Was the simple request and before he could answer, Melinda arrived. Phil looked at Lian May and subtly nod at her.

The rest of the dinner was in silence and when they leave, Lian reminded Melinda to call for from time to time; that her mobile device is there for a reason.

It was raining walked out of the building and there was no cab available at the moment. Melinda asked for an umbrella from the guards and negotiated to charge the umbrella to Lian May in case they really wanted it paid. Just hearing the name of the secretary, the guards immediately gave an umbrella to them.

Phil and Melinda started walking when all of a sudden, Melinda removed her shoes. She was wearing stiletto at that time that she partnered to her black dress and since her feet was already hurting, she decided to just remove it. She was holding it when Phil took it from her.

“Let me.” He just said.

“Something Captain America would do?” Melinda asked with a teasing voice.

“No. Something Phillip Coulson would. C’mon hop on my back.” He said lowering himself so she’ll easily be able to climb on his back.

“You don’t have to.” She said.

“I insist.”

Melinda then hopped onto his back and they walked. They both gave up on holding the umbrella so they decided to just close it let the rain fall.

“Do you have an elective for next year?” Phil asked all of a sudden. They were near the academy but Phil didn’t put her down.

“No.” Melinda replied.

“Good, I want you to sign with me on Dance classes.” He replied with a hint of smile on his voice.

“I don’t want to.” She said vehemently. Dance is not for her.

“Why? It’s like wushu. And you do wushu gracefully.” He argued.“

Is this why you carry me all throughout? So I'd be in debt that I wouldn't have no choice but to join you?” she asked leaning her chin to his shoulder.

“Of course not. I just want you there with me. I need a partner.” Phil remarked.

“Then you’ll find the right one there.”

I already did. And I’m carrying her now.” Phil replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_The right partner_.

That’s what they became in their stay in the academy. They topped every single activity they had during their years. Director Peggy Carter also informed them about their status. They would be a great asset individually, she said, but as a team they’d be indestructible. That’s what she said after Phil met Melinda’s secret SO. Melinda never really talked about her recruitment and it was a mystery to most people in the academy because it’s a school after all. The people were still kids despite being trained as agents.

They love gossip and boasting about their own supervising officers.

However, not for once they figured who Melinda’s Supervising Officer was. She would usually say her SO was a fine agent and that’s it. It wasn’t until Phil surprised May on their last vacation as students in the academy.

As per usual, they both stayed in the academy, so, Phil had this wonderful idea to enter Melinda’s quarters without announcing and that’s when he saw her. The magnificent Director of S.H.I.E.L.D sitting on top of Melinda May’s bed while she was doing her calming steps. His mouth was hanging open upon seeing the scene in front of him. He was about to leave when Melinda rolled her eyes and called him in. Phillip, as what Peggy called him, became quiet. He was just looking at the duo with disbelief. It took him couple of minutes for him to recover and Melinda had to tell Peggy that he was just star struck.  
Peggy’s first words to him were ‘ _Yes, Captain Rogers’_ body was bloody amazing’and Melinda had to laugh much to his embarrassment. He had to contained himself and when he finally did, Peggy said something about being them being the future of SHIELD and left.

* * *

"Have you ever dreamt of getting married?” Phil questioned Melinda. They were in their little secret place lying on the mats. It had became a habit after every sparring session they would have.

"Why do you ask?”

“I just thought that, settling would be nice someday.” Phil reflected.

“Maybe. I just don’t think marriage is for me.” She replied.

Phil rolled over so she’s facing Melinda who was looking at the open window just above them. It was night time and the stars looked so bright and distant. She was like in this trance and Phil felt lucky that he’s witnessing this.

Outside the premises of the walls they both created, Melinda is a quiet and reserved girl that could kill you but when they’re together… it was a different story.

She was warm.

“Did you really hate me on our first day?” He asked. He had been curious to know ever since they started their little routine, he just felt like once he ask her their safe bubble would pop and gone.

“You were such a meddlesome boy with a Captain America obsession.” Melinda commented.

Phil was about to answer when he noticed Melinda’s eyes widen for a bit and it was gone. He thought that maybe he was just seeing things. Memory flooded in his brain. The only mention he did back in the day they met about Captain America was when he said something about him being under the Director’s command.

“How did you know about my passion for Captain America?” he inquired looking closely at Melinda. She had this panic look on her face before she rolled her eyes.

“Your first words were the clues that I needed.” She said with a smirk but it was gone upon rolling and facing Phil. His blue eyes were dancing, looking all over her face. Analyzing her.

Melinda took a deep breath.

“I saw you before.” She said, her eyes looking everywhere but him. “You were one of those chatty and excited enrolees. You were wearing this Captain America t-shirt.

Annoying and all.. but there was something about you. I am not even sure. So, when we first met you were just there.” She said softly.  
Phil smirked. “You liked me then.”

“It wasn’t like that. You’re everything that I never dreamt of… but I was drawn to you. And now..” Phil waited for her to continue but it seemed as if words weren’t available at the moment.

Phil understand her. She was a woman with few words and if he’s being honest with himself, the words she just said were the most she said in the span of their friendship. They grew closer each day and it was like a gravitational force. They were just drawn to each other and Phil felt it too.

They were laying facing together and Phil took Melinda’s hand and kissed it. It was the most intimacy they shared. They were both busy trying to keep each other at length without really doing it, and now, they’re in their last day in the academy and they had no clue what would happen next. If they worked together, that would be nice.

The future’s something they were unsure, but what they had in this day was something they could keep.

Phil let Melinda’s hand cradled her face, his blue eyes staring her brown ones. He felt a warm hand covered his as he felt her leaned on his touch.

“You mean a lot to me.” Phil murmured. “A lot.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Am I your servant or your boyfriend?” Phil asked exasperatedly and looked down from the top of the stairs. He was carrying three boxes and waiting for Melinda who was taking her sweet time walking.

“But boyfriends help their girlfriends, right?” Melinda commented before walking passed Phil. He stopped her on her tracks.

“What floor are you on anyways?” He then asked.

“Last floor.” Melinda said cheekily and Phil rolled his eyes on her and continue walking upstairs.

The reached her floor and Melinda opened the third door from the right. The whisking sound of the wind hitting the wind chimes echoed inside the apartment. 

It felt like home.

Melinda ordered Phil to put the things that they bought on the floor while she prepared some snacks for them. Phil being the curious agent that he was decided to roam around the room and stopped dead on his tracks upon seeing a photo with two Melindas standing side by side with each other wearing different clothing.

“You’re a twin?” He asked excitedly. 

Melinda looked back at him.

“No. That’s a composite photo.” She explained.

Phil was still looking at the photo on top of the piano when Melinda stood beside him with a glass of water on her hand. She leaned on and put her head on his shoulders.

“you’re a twin, right?” He asked again with amusement evident on his face and voice.

Melinda stared at him with a smirk on her face. “Guess which one’s me.” She said.

“The one in the left.” Phil immediately answered with a tone of pride in his voice.

“No. The right one” Melinda said. His eyes grew big. “You’re really are a twin.” He commented in amazement.

“Who’s older?” 

“I was.” Melinda replied. She sat beside him on the piano bench and opened the cover.  She started playing just as Phil stood up to put the glass on the sink. He came back a moment later and just leaned on the piano looking at Melinda intently. He was enamoured with her beauty. The soft melody from the instrument emanated in the small apartment. It was calming.

“I don’t play the black keys.” Melinda commented offhandedly and Phil had asked why. She shrugged and said “Just because.”

Typical Melinda. However, there was something with the way she responded. It was clipped and Phil knew that it was a sore subject to discuss. Melinda kept on playing as Phil listened to the keys being played. It was deep and slow. 

It was sad.

Phil continued to stare at her. Studying her as if she was one of the academy’s manual. Phil knew that there are a lot of things that he needed to know to really understand her. She’s an enigma. She’s tricky.

“Your sister… what she’s like? Is she like you?” He asked trying  to gauge if she’ll answer. He noticed that she paused for a moment but didn’t stop her fingers from playing the piano. She shook her head. “Then hook me up with her.” Phil replied just to humour but easily folded as Melinda glared at him.

There was a beat.

“She’s dead.”

Phil looked at her in disbelief.

“We were similar and no one could tell us apart.” She started. “We went to different school not just no one would be confused between the two of us but because of our parents separation. She was like the black keys and I was like the white ones. She was really playful and most of the time switched roles with me. We would meet in a mall near my school and we would switch clothes. She attended my class just as I attended hers. And then one day… it was the date for our graduation photos and I had a piano recital, I asked her to take pictures for me. And while she was going to school in my place, she was hit by a car.” Melinda stopped playing and stood up to go to the direction of the windows. “I should’ve died instead of her… and neither of us has a graduation photo.”

Phil looked at her not commenting and he just let her get lost to the memories that surrounded her like a bubble.

“Isabella Xiuzhen May… She was everything that was her name. Charming and innocent. She wanted to join SHIELD. She was the one who wanted this. The director saw us and she was thrilled with the idea.” She said smiling at the memory. It was a sad smile and Phil couldn’t help but remember Lian’s words and how he finally understand the request during the dinner. Melinda was so small and looked fierce but she had a big heart and that big heart of hers would get her in trouble one day.

“Do you still play the piano?” Phil asked.

“Sometimes…” she said. “But I play without the black keys… what about you?” She added.

“I have no other memories but just with dad before he died… I got to drive him and mom around our small town.” He said shrugging.

“That must’ve been fun.”  She replied smiling at him.

“It was.” He echoed. “Shall we start?” He asked as Melinda nodded.

The two of them busied themselves in setting up the small room. Phil was doing most of the technical stuffs and not because Melinda couldn’t do because she can but they had separate the task in order to get the things done faster.

Phil was stacking some magazine after repainting the window sills whilst May was cooking. He was kind of excited because this was the first time Melinda cooked for him because most of the time it was him who did it. And… he should’ve known why. He also should’ve heard the alarm bells as Melinda sat in front of her with a bowl of noodles on her hand.

It was awful.

Too much salt that he had to pretend not to cringe. He poured the water in front of him on the soup that she made just to balance the taste. It somehow became bearable but he secretly vowed to himself not let her near the kitchen.

Ever.

Again.

* * *

Their first mission together with a team was a success. They didn’t even considered it major but Melinda saved the day considering that she was supposed to only fly the plane, a  Boeing C-17 Globemaster III  or what Phil and her called as “BUS”. Melinda thought that it was a thrilling experience because despite enjoying the Quinjet in the academy flying a bigger one is much more exciting.

It wasn’t like Sausalito where Melinda was in the bay for five hours while waiting for Phil to fish her out, this time, they were the extraction team. The whole mission went south but with Melinda’s help they were able to retrieve the package and extract all of the agents that needed help. 

Phil and her were talk of the town in the office when they came back. Praises were pouring but they never cared. For them, it was all just work. They vowed protection and that’s just what they did.

Fury had given them a week off after saying that they needed it for bigger things were planned for them once they came back.

Melinda was just on the reception area of SHIELD waiting for Phil to come out of the office but it has been already thirty minutes yet there wasn’t any sign of his forehead. She then decided to ask the receptionist as to where he was. The receptionist looked like an intern from communications. She noticed the name “Hill” on her id upon reaching her.

“Have you seen Agent Coulson?” She asked.

The girl, Maria, looked astounded for a moment. Clearly, the girl knew who she was. It took couple of seconds for her to recover and mentioned that Agent Coulson left couple of minutes ago upon she arrived. Melinda thanked the girl and left.

Just as she stepped outside, a cherry-red 1962 Corvette blocked her way. She rolled her eyes. She was already starting to have a bad day waiting for Phil for nothing and here came this damn car blocking her way. She wasn’t looking so he didn’t noticed the driver, so when she looked up to give the driver a glare, her eyes met the blue eyes of Phil. He was grinning at him mischievously.

“C’mon!” He said. 

“Where are we going?”

“Some place we can relax. Some mountain area.” He replied as he open the door for her.

“Using this? Don’t you fear that it’ll get some scratch? I mean we can use my jeep instead.” Melinda suggested.

“Nah.. it’ll be worth it.” Phil said before driving off to sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an overnight ride and they had to stop in a nearby motel to stop and sleep. It wasn’t after lunch that they were able to find a mountain area that he had longed for. Relaxation was what he was looking for after all.

_ Fresh air. _ That’s what Melinda thought upon seeing the rich green cliff. It was windy and the air that blew her face were cold against her warm face. Phil drove up to the highest part of the cliff before stopping.

The car looked like a trash after the muddy road they had taken. Melinda shook her head, they should’ve used her jeep instead but the words Phil muttered were running in his head.  _ It’ll be worth it. _

Melinda looked at Phil who was scratching his head at the visual in front of him. His precious car was marred with small scratches from the twigs on the road. He then look at Melinda who was stifling a laugh. He had a mischievous look on his face and Melinda knew what he’d do. So she run but she wasn’t fast enough that he was able to grab her hand and pulled her towards him.

“I told you we should’ve taken the jeep.” She said relaxing to his embrace.

“And then what… we’ll have a smooth ride and I wouldn’t be able to do this? No thank you. It was worth it. Seeing you laugh is worth it.” He said trying to tuck some of her hairs on her ear but it was useless because of the wind. Melinda smiled at him, until now she haven’t figure out what she did to deserve someone like him. 

“Hey Lin! Do this!” Phil said as he spread his arms. “It feels like flying.” He shouted as a gust of wind blew past them. Melinda then spread her arms the way he said and it was indeed like flying. It wasn’t as exhilarating as flying an aircraft but the winds rushing past her body kinda makes up for that.

“I must’ve been the wind in my previous life.” Phil shouted. “I want to be free as the wind.” He muttered. Silence engulfed both of them as they feel the rush of air coming to them. “When I am not around. If you feel the wind blowing, then that will be me.” He said looking at Melinda smiling.

“Then, is this wind you?” Melinda asked.

“It’s my friends.”

Melinda smirked at his answer and had to stop herself from shaking her head. He was really something else.  

“If I die, I want to become the wind again.” He said.

They continue to stand there and spread their arms. The sound of the wind that surrounds them oddly gives Melinda a feeling of stillness and calm. It was like the feeling when she does tai-chi. 

It cleared her mind.  This was a nice escape from the reality that they have.

They found a small cottage in the depths of the mountains after an hour of driving. Phil was prepared for a little camping trip but it was a blessing that they found it. It was owned by an old lady living by herself. She said that her son visits him every second Sunday of the month and try to stay there for three days. She said that it was unusual for travellers to visit the mountains this time of the year. They explained that that was the reason why they were here because they don’t want to visit along with the crowd.

Laura—the cottage owner—said that they could stay especially it was quite dangerous during the night if they stay out. 

They didn’t have the heart to say that they were trained to face danger.

As a thank you for Laura’s hospitality, the couple helped her in the chores despite the protest. She then assigned the two in heating the house using the wood stove at the back of her house. 

Phil chopped the woods they would be using for they wouldn’t want to use the one Laura piled for future use. Melinda was in charge of putting the woods and the smoke coming out from the woods were already making her cry.

It wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be.

Phil came with bunch of chopped woods on his hand and placed it near Melinda. It was the last batch she assume as Phil sat with her.

“Hmmmn.. the fire smells great.” He said.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” She asked whispering.

“It is.” He whispered back.

She smiled. They’re a couple of nerds.

“you know why people join their pinkies when making promises?” Melinda asked all of a sudden.

“No. Why?” he asked. It wasn’t the first time that Melinda told him different tales. It had became a habit of theirs back in the academy after their sparring session. It was nice to hear her talk. It was soothing and calming like she was.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess who was very, very beautiful living in a vast country. Because the princess was pretty and wise, princes from all over the world came to her palace to see her hand. Finally, five princes were left for the final round of the competition. In order to choose the best match for her, she gave them a test. She hid her right hand and unfolded one finger. The five princes had to guess which one it was. Four of them guessed the wrong finger, it wasn’t until she came to the last one and show his fist to her before slowly unfolding his pinkie. The two then joined their pinkies and it became a sign that represent a vow of marriage. The prince and princess couldn’t have been happier. It wasn’t until the Crusades began and the prince had to go to war. The prince promised to come back alive, crossing his pinkie with hers. But ten years passed and the prince didn’t return. She didn’t even know if he was still alive. But since the princess was still pretty many people came to ask her to re-marry. She kept saying no, believing that he’d return but she couldn’t turn them down any longer, so, she decided to marry a man who’d join pinkies with her. None of them did. Until one day, a filthy beggar came to the palace everyone tried to get rid of him but the princess called him in saying that everyone deserves a chance.” She paused putting another log to the stove.

“What happened next?” Phil asked.

“That beggar was her lost prince. In the depth of the night, the prince left the princess on their bed. The princess woke when she felt the empty bedside and went to the window and saw her prince walking away. The truth was, the prince had been killed on his way home. The soul of the dead must depart after 40 days. That day was the 40th day. In order to keep his promise, the prince returned as a ghost. Finally, the princess found the body of the prince. She laid beside him and joined their pinkies as she felt the effect of the poison that she had drunk.” Melinda finished the story. “Now you know the story, right?” 

Phil nodded his head in affirmation.

“Yes, can I ask you a question? If I die, will you die like the princess?” He asked seriously.

Melinda scoffed. “Ugh. Are you crazy? Why should I?”

Phil wasn’t able to answer as Laura bombarded the room demanding them to stop putting woods because the room was already boiling.

“Are you trying to burn me to death?” She shouted as she leave the couple alone.

Melinda and Phil giggled as they watch the poor woman go. Phil stared at Melinda still laughing. Both of them never said the three words to each other. It wasn’t that they really have to, they don’t and they thought that some things are worth showing.

It was Melinda that initiated the kiss.

It was soft, like a ghost kiss perhaps. Melinda put her hand on Phil’s cheek as she capture his lips with her own. It was perfect.

They were perfectly fitted for each other.

It was Phil who deepened the kiss as he sucked Melinda’s lower lip. He darted out his tongue and traced the outline of Melinda’s lip. It slowly opened, clearly understanding the silent message from him. Phil pushed pass his tongue and she heard Melinda growled low in her throat as she kissed him back. As their tongues dance in a rhythm that only the two of them knew, both of them felt the heat rushing through their bodies. And they both knew that it didn’t came from the fire near them. 

They parted in need of air.

They smiled and Phil leaned his forehead to Melinda.

“You mean a lot to me.” He said looking on her eyes that was darken by lust.

“A lot.” She followed as they smiled to each other before leaning in for a peck on his lips. She pulled herself out and he took his hand as they walked hand in hand back to where Laura was.

\----


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning when they decided to leave the cottage. The sun was rising yet they still have to put the top cover of his car for precautionary measures in case they met thunderstorms along the way. It was predicted that a storm was coming that day.

“This is why I wondered why both of you are here when rain’s about to come. You better hurry before you meet an accident on the road.” Laura said.

“Thank you for having us here.” Melinda replied and Phil echoed it with his own gratitude.

He then drove. They were halfway through the main road when it started raining. It became quite hard for Phil to drive the car because of the slopes and the muddy road. Just as they enter the main road, big rocks started falling from the mountain side. Phil was wishing for a flying car in this moment.

Phil fought against the rocks and tried to avoid them as much as possible but there was this one that was able to hit their side and since they were already on the outmost left side of the road, they hit the metal fences preventing anyone to cross passed the small cliff connected to the river.

It was a futile attempt. The impact was so hard that Phil’s car glided downwards to the river. With the impact, Phil hit his head on the steering wheel and lost consciousness. They fell into the water and waves consumed them.

“Phil!” Melinda shouted as she shook the unconscious man. The water immediately entered the car. Melinda took one big breath before she untangled Phil’s seatbelt and pulled him out of the car. She pushed him first as she fought against the waves of the angry river. She was able to swim them to the shore and Melinda pulled his body to put him on the ground. 

There was no help coming for them anytime soon so she had to do it on her own. Melinda screamed because no matter how she press on his torso, the water won’t come out in his system. She listened to his breathing but there wasn’t any. She then started CPR. 

This wasn’t how she imagine her lips would land on his again. And this wasn’t how she imagine their trip would end.

_ Not now. Please. _

She gave him rescue breaths again. She continue pumping. Tears were already running down her face.

“Phil…. Please breath. Please..” Melinda kept on pumping his chest but it wasn’t working.

_ ‘Why is it not working?!’ _

_ “ _ I can’t lose you Phil. I just can’t!” She cried. She gave him two breaths again and resume to chest compression. 

“one thousand one.. one thousand..t-two.. Phil please. You idiot! Please breath!” She was already losing hope. It’s been a while already and he wasn’t responding.

Melinda continue pumping his chest as fast as she could. Her hair sticking onto her face and her clothes were drenched but she didn’t care. All she needed was Phillip Coulson alive.

A cough broke her lamentation. A glimmer of hope. 

Melinda cupped his face. He’s alive. He’s okay. She smiled as tears run down her face. Relief flooding her system. It was the day that she promised that she’d do anything to keep him safe.

Melinda pulled Phil up to the main road. They waited for help. Melinda had sent a distress signal before she pulled them out of the water. 

Phil was unconscious again but he was breathing. Melinda pulled him to her chest as she waited for help. Soon enough, a gust of wind blew. A quinjet was above them. Maria from communications informed Nick Fury about the distress signal from Agent May and so he immediately prep the quinjet and fly it himself. He knew that Melinda wouldn’t send a signal if it weren’t really needed and he wouldn’t dare to risk the life of Director Peggy Carter’s apprentice.

They were already halfway through the base when Phil woke up. His head was on Melinda’s lap and she was observing him. She has this small smile on her face. He looked around and noticed that they were in a quinjet.

“Why did you save me?” Phil asked as he looked back at Melinda.

“I don’t want to die after you.” She said. Phil smiled at him remembering the story that she told him and her answer when he asked after it. He knew that he finally found the woman he’d spend his life with forever.

After they see to it that Phil was good, Melinda left the medical pod and went to Fury.

“Sir, I need some hands to extract Phil’s car.” She started. “I knew it was his father’s and that it is special to him. I’ll do anything in exchange for the retrieving of it sir.” She explained.

“You and Coulson will be the death of me.” He grunted.

“Thank you Sir.” Melinda left smiling knowing that was his stamp of approval. She knew where to send the car or what was left of it. He’d just have to wait until she’d manage to make it fly to actually see it again.

* * *

They went back to their lives after what had happened. Melinda still did extractions or sometimes the welcome wagon for some operations with another team. Melinda and Phil had become the talk of the academy and the organization. Rumours were running that there was a possibility that both of them would run S.H.I.E.L.D given the right time.

However, despite how amazing these two are, they always made drastic decisions when it comes to their relationship.

They eloped.

It was couple of years after the incident, they went to Australia and got married there. It was supposed to be a vacation for the two of them after the hard cases they were in. It was really a crazy idea, a spur of the moment that they never regretted.

No one knew, not even Fury or Melinda’s parents. What made it worst was when they send a postcard to her mom telling about the wedding.

It was a bad idea. 

And they were drunk when they made the postcard. They never really did care. They were happy and in love and they were married.

They had a good tongue lashing from Lian May when they came back from their honeymoon. In which Melinda rolled her eyes on and Phil being Phil actually thought Lian would kill him. But in his defense, she asked him to take care of her daughter and that’s what he did.

* * *

They planned on having a kid someday. A beautiful girl with face like Melinda and their brain combined. She will be the most beautiful thing in the world and Phil would spoil her.

But Bahrain happened.

Melinda pushed Phil away but he was relentless. He made sure that no matter what happened they would be together. He would do anything to make her feel that she wasn’t alone and that she wasn’t a failure. She saved the team.

They called a name that she despised. It travelled across the academy about The Cavalry. An agent who saved everyone else alone. Phil blamed himself with what happened in there, if he didn’t let her go then maybe she wouldn’t have to do what she did.

Phil never knew what happened but he knew that Melinda slowly opened up with Dr. Garner. He was good. He did talk to him couple of times after he almost died and he was good. He thought that she was good for Melinda.

Melinda was able to bounce back after Bahrain. She still hated the name but she’s still on the field. A part of her died after it happened and it included her desire to become a mother. After she couldn’t save the girl, she thought that she wouldn’t be a good mother to anyone. It broke Phil’s heart that some of the glow on her eyes dimmed. 

“I will always love you Melinda May, no matter what happen. I’ll take care of you.” That’s what he promised to her when she thought she was sleeping.

She smiled.

It was her that had promised to always protect him and here he was promising on doing the same. A part of her still ask for the reason why she deserved him but it seemed like she’d never know the answer to that.

The next day, she cooked breakfast. She tried rather and Phil was happy to see the smile back onto her face. It was lovely, he thought as he take a bite on his half burnt toast.

* * *

They were both promoted to level seven but they had to go on separate ways. Melinda was with a tactical team and was also training Maria Hill from communications. There was something in her and Melinda argued to Fury that someday she would be an asset for S.H.I.E.L.D.

She wasn’t wrong.

Phil had received the go signal from Fury to start the new initiative to take the earth’s mightiest and to find out if they’re heroes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// attempted suicide

Long jet black tresses cascading on her beautiful face. Her beautiful brown eyes were staring at the busy street of New York. She’s standing at the edge of the rooftop of a 40-story commercial building feeling the air that engulfed her in a tight hug. She wearing a brown t-shirt with what it seemed like an animated character—a superhero—printed on it; she was clutching it dearly as if it was the only life support she has.  Looking at her closely, you could see in her hollow eyes that it was longing for something else that she couldn’t have or get. It is like dementor sucked the life out her.

Her mind was in a rollercoaster ride and she couldn’t get off, she didn’t know what to feel. Maybe she was  numb. Maybe she felt everything all at once. But she knows one thing. That if she jump she would get what she want.

She took one-step.

And another.

One more step before she would finally get the only thing she wanted.

She's on the edge, a part of herself was hesitating. A part of her thought that it was the right thing. Memories flooded her mind, the soft and feathery sound of piano that etched in her mind, the laughter, the happiness she once had.

It's no longer there.

She once again felt the air and let herself fall.  _ At last _ , she thought.

* * *

 

_ The Avengers initiative became the success and failure of one Phil Coulson. He had marvel on the fact that there are superheroes that exists and what he was doing was for the great cause. One of his joyous moments was when he called her about a certain superhero that he looked up to growing up. _

_ “He’s alive.” That’s what he said after she answered his call. _

_ “Who’s alive?” She asked confusedly. She just got home from a three weeks mission in the Arctic and was preparing for a warm and badly needed bath. _

_ “Steve Rogers is alive, Lin!” He said excitedly. She could imagine his broad child-like smile. She could almost see how he’s trying not to jump up and down. His hero’s alive. _

_ “So?” She said pretending to be nonchalant about the news and bit back a laugh. _

_ “Lin!” He shouted and Melinda laughed at his voice. _

_ “Did you fanboy over him?”She asked wiping the tears on her eyes from laughing. _

_ “I-“ Phil muttered something incoherent that she had to ask him what he said. “I told him I watched him sleep.” He said. _

_ Melinda couldn’t help but laughed at him again. “Y-you really said that?” She giggled. _

_ “Yes! It was embarrassing, Lin!” _

_ She could now see him scratching the back of his head trying to come up with an excuse to justify his actions but he couldn’t. _

_ “I love you nonetheless.” She simply said. _

_ “I-“ He paused trying to digest what she just said. “I love you too, Lin.” He said after a moment.  _

_ Melinda had a soft smile on her face upon hearing those words. They barely said it to each other not because they didn’t love each other but because for them it was something sacred. _

_ Few months had passed and Phil became the baby sitter of one Tony Stark. Melinda would always here him complain about how he was a pain in the ass. Phil had grown closer to Pepper. Phil said that he almost told Pepper about her when she asked about a someone special, however, he just said that there was a cellist in Portland. _

_ And there was a cellist. Audrey Nathan. _

_ Melinda knew of her. They once saved her from Marcus Daniels, a known power user and was once indexed by S.H.I.E.L.D. She became special in Phil’s life. At some point in their relationship they had to take a break. It was after Phil almost died that both of them had to re-evaluate their relationship. _

_ Audrey became Phil’s confidante. _

_ She had Andrew Garner. _

_ It was them that pushed the rekindling months before  their abrupt marriage in Australia. It was them that made the two stubborn elite spies to realize what they’re losing. It wasn’t just the longest friendship but the best relationship they ever had. _

_ Melinda only laughed when Phil told her about what he said to Pepper. She knew the truth and after all, Audrey was one of their special people. _

_ She was in a mission when it happened. _

_ It was Maria that told her about his death. Maria had to make sure that she was sitting and she was in the cockpit then. Everyone had left except for her because whatever it was Maria was adamant that she was sitting. _

_ “He’s dead May. A stabbed on his heart by Loki. I am so sorry May.” She said to her former SO.  _

_ “No.” She muttered upon ending the call. _

_ She sat there in the cockpit silently as tears were flowing down her face. _

* * *

Fury had given her time off after the funeral. Most of the closest people to Phil were also there. The gloom of the small crowd gathering for the final goodbye to a soldier, a friend, and a lover.

Since most of everyone didn’t know about her and Coulson, she had to hold back the tears that were waiting to fall from her eyes. She was wearing black and attached to her collar was his pin. Hers was in their little house in the same box where Peggy had put it. It was a gift from Peggy after they told her about the wedding. She said something with the lines of “finally” and “I was hoping that both of you will end up together.” Peggy hobbled a bit when she walked towards one of her drawers. She then pulled out a box containing the pins. Peggy said it was Steve Rogers and hers and she couldn’t think of anyone worthy to pass the pins but them. Phil said it was the best wedding gift ever.

After everyone’s gone, she had her own quiet moment on her beloved’s stone. And there, she let out a sob. It was Maria who found her later on and guide her towards her car and drove her off to their house. It was a pristine as she left it for she was never there after his death. She stayed at their first apartment. It was wrecked just like how she was feeling at the moment.

And here she was, on top of a 40-story building clutching one of the remaining pieces that reminded her of him. She missed him so badly. He’s gone forever and she felt like there was no more reason for her to live, to stay here.

The wind blew and it reminded her of his words.

_ “If I die, I want to become the wind again.” _

It reminded her of everything they went through; of the life they both created that shattered into pieces with his death.

_ “You mean a lot to me.” _

_ “A lot.” _

_ “We’ll be going to Australia because I love kangaroos.” _

Litany of memories flooded her mind as she let her tears fall. The laughter they once shared was already gone forever. She would no longer hear her voice or received the googly eyes that was reserved for her. 

She let go.

“Not so fast, lady!” She heard a voice as she felt strong hands grabbed shirt. Whoever this person was strong as they lifted her from where she was.

“Are you out of your mind?!” The voice asked.

She was about to retort when she had a glimpse of the person. 

It was a woman. A young woman wearing a blue plaid dress shirt and a backpack.

“Whatever happened to you, it is not the reason to kill yourself.” She commented as she sat beside Melinda.

“Why do you care?” She asked curtly.

“I don’t but someone would want you to live.” She replied.

Just then, the wind blew on her face again. 

_ ‘I want to become the wind.’ _

It was a reminder that he was just there and that he wouldn’t want her to ruined her life just because he died. But it was hard. It was hard to live without him. When everything around her reminded her of him. 

Even with just small things like a pin or a button reminded her of him.

She missed him so bad. Slowly, the memories consumed her and another round of tears started and she didn’t hold back any longer. She sobbed and she had let a complete stranger hold her as she cry.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now we reached the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for staying. This is the end.

“You should go home.” Melinda said after she treated the poor kid for some pizza downtown. They didn’t talk about the incident. They just silently eat. Melinda knew she had to try and move on. This girl was right when she said that someone else would want her to live but how can she do that when the only person she knew that want her live was already gone?

“I do not know a home but thank you for this.” The kid said as she raised her hands and show the cash that she had given her.

“You live your life the way you want then and maybe you’ll find a home!” She replied. “I didn’t got your name.” She said. She noticed that the girl hesitated.

“It’s Mary. Mary Su Poots… but you can call me Skye. I like that better.” She said. “You better live your life too, maybe we’ll see each other again!” She said before leaving.

She smiled for a bit as the wind blew pass her.

It was time to hit the restart button.

She came back to S.H.I.E.L.D days after the encounter with the young woman. She gave Fury her resignation who declined it immediately.

“Why not?!” She questioned the director.

“You are an asset of this organization Agent May.” He said. The _‘we need you.’_ was unspoken words from him.

“I can no longer do this, sir.” She responded. “… and you know my reasons.” She added quietly.

There's no will inside her to continue anymore. What's the point of these sacrifices?

“Agent May, I may have to transfer you to administration for now. We need you here. He’d want you to stay here.”

Melinda held onto that ring on a chain hidden her suit. It was theirs. She knew that he’d want her to stay. That despite everything, he’d still remind her the oath that they’ve sworn together. She clenched her fist and nod.

Maybe an administrative work would be her clean slate. Her restart button.

“I’ll have to think about it Sir.”

“I’ll give you a week to think about it Agent May. Do it for him.”

She nodded and left.

Fury’s words rung in her head as she walked out of the building.

She immediately went to the tech department and tried on their newest plane simulations that they had been pestering her to try for days. She’d fly the plane in dangerous territories. Other times, she’d use one of the oldest jet from SSR just so she could feel the air around her.

To feel _him._

Later on, she agreed with the transfer with a deal that she’d still be able to fly the planes because she needed that. She needed to feel him, be with him in her own little ways.

* * *

Eastern Orthodox believed that the soul of the dead still wander in this natural world for 40 days before going to their transitory supernatural realm. Melinda never believed in traditions but she’s also grasping to hope. She had witness so many things supernatural in this world that somehow it made her think that, at least just for one day she would be able to talk to him again, even for the last time.

The night of his 40th day, she stayed at home with a drink in hand. There was a note on top of her piano case that she’d never seen. Probably because she never touched the thing after his death.

 _“I want you to never stop playing.”_ that’s what it said. She opened the case. The black keys were all painted white. She touched them as she remembered telling him before that she never played the black keys after her twin. They both became busy with life that she stopped playing altogether.

‘Did he know?’ She asked herself. She wondered if Phil already knew that he’s going to leave her that little by little, he tried to make little things for her. Little things that meant a lot. She took the bottle of scotch and took a swig.

In her drunken state, she took her phone and dialed his.

‘ _Hi. This is Phil. I can’t answer my phone right now. Either my battery is out or I’m in a non-serviced area. I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Just leave a message after the beep.”_

“Where is that non-service area Phil? Come back! How.. how can you die when I already saved you? Phil, come back. Please.” She whispered to thin air as sobbed. “Come back.”

That night, she let herself cry to sleep. He’s gone and she would no longer see him ever again.

* * *

The next day was dull. She spent her time finishing paperworks and that’s all to that. She had no idea that things would change that day. She finished a bunch of nonsense to be signed by Fury himself. She was tasked to do it couple of weeks ago. Something about a new team and her assessment about it. He just gave her the specifics and they would talk about it. She finished it around the time she’s supposed to.

She just got out of the elevator when something caught her eyes. She stood there frozen as she watch Maria Hill talked to Phil Coulson.

Phil Coulson who looked unscathed and very much alive. She wanted to go to him and ask him how, how that he’s alive and never told her but she couldn’t. Her brain still think that maybe that’s not him at all, that maybe, maybe his brain was just playing tricks on her.

She needed answers and there’s only one who could answer her questions. She willed herself to move and walked towards the office of the person who could explain to her what in the world is happening.

“Is he alive?” She shouted upon entering the room.

“May.” His only reply.

“Is Phil Coulson alive?” She reiterated impatiently.

“Yes.”

“How is this possible?”

“Alien technology. We had to keep him alive. He’s one of the most important assets of this organization and we can’t afford to lose him. You know that” He tried to explain.

“So you played god?” She said shaking her head. Disappointment emanating out of her.

“We had to do what we have to do. You would do the same if you were on my shoes.” He answered back. Melinda knew that she would definitely do the same but it wasn’t the point.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked quietly after a moment.

“We weren’t sure if it’d be successful, that’s why we had to keep it. Kept it even from you. There were things needed to be done. He’s… he’s no longer the person you know.” He said.

“What did you do?”

“The procedure was painful. unimaginable really, couple of times he begged for his death. We had to alter his memories. We had to remove and change things.”

“So, you removed me.” She said, reading the unspoken words from him.

“Not entirely but we had to remove some parts of it. You are one memory that persists and if we didn’t do that, he’d remember everything and it would be his demise. We had no idea what would be the effect of the alien blood running through his veins. We couldn't afford to lose him.” he replied.

“What did you change?” She asked her face hardening.

“For all she know, you transferred to administration because of what had happened in Bahrain.”

“and?”

“And that she has a different love. A different life.”

That shattered her heart. She wished that somewhat her brain was just playing on her. That this was just a sick joke or a nightmare that any moment she’d wake up and already accepted that he’d never see the man that she loved all her life.

She wanted an out.

She was about to walk away when Fury called her name.

“Someone has to take care of him. and you’re the only one I trust to do it, Melinda” He said.

“What do you need me to do?”

Fury knew he’s being an ass and unfair to her but he had no one to trust fully in this except for the woman who vowed to love Phil Coulson unconditionally. It was a shame that he had to remove his memories of her and replace it with being happy with a cellist whom he considered as a good friend. He had altered the memory that was once precious and thrown it away as if it never mattered, leaving this woman in front of her, more broken than ever. It didn’t help that he’s had to tell her about the team that she needed to assemble for Coulson. A team that would engineer his brain when necessary. A team that could also end his life for good.

“I’ll do my best to keep him safe.”

She couldn’t lose him again. If removing her and their happiness was the only way to keep him alive, then might as well leave it like that. She clutched the necklace on her chest. She vowed to love him forever, and maybe she’d be forever be bound to that promise.

 


End file.
